Reencarnación
by nyanko1827
Summary: Hibari y Tsuna están enamorados, pero el destino tiene sus formas crueles de hacerles daño y separarles. Traducción Autorizada.
1. Capitulo I: Roma

**Autora: **BlackStar42Roses.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **Hibary y Tsuna están enamorados, pero el destino tiene sus formas crueles de hacerles daño y separarles. Los días se extienden hasta siglos, los dos experimentan la reencarnación con el fin de reunirse de nuevo. A pesar de que su amor será desafiado, una fuerza mayor les reúne.

**N/T: **Aquí va otro fic, tehe ;P Pero no os preocupéis, tiene 5 capítulos, Y subiré uno por semana.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei, y la historia a BlackStar42Roses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blackstar:<strong>__ Hola *reverencia* este es mi primer fanfiction KHR, por no hablar de mi primera publicación. ¡Es un honor conoceros a todos! *de nuevo una reverencia* Por favor, sed amables conmigo, todavía estoy aprendiendo y consiguiendo el como moverme en esto. ^_^ ¡Gracias por tomaros este tiempo para leer!_

_**Kat:**__ ¡Star! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? *Llave en la cabeza*_

_**Blackstar:**__ ¡Gwahhhh! _

_**Kat:**__ Voy a empezar entonces :D *aprieta el agarre* ¡Esto es Yaoi! Os lo advierto de antemano, si no eres un fan sobre el amor chicoxchico, entonces por favor no sigas leyendo. ESTA ES TÚ PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA. No voy a tolerar comentarios no apropiados. Por favor sed respetuosos, y con toda seguridad, seré cortés con vosotros._

_**Nillini:**__ Blackstar, Kat, y yo no tenemos Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Todos los nombres, personajes, eventos, manga y anime son propiedad de Akira Amano, todos hacemos esto porque somos fans. Todos los eventos de esta serie están basados por nuestra imaginación, todas las ocasiones relacionadas con cualquier persona viva o muerta es pura coincidencia. ¡Gawd, soné como que muy rígida! _

_**Blackstar:**__ ¡Wheeze! Y por último, espero que disfrutéis. Por favor, ¡leed y comentad! Todos los comentarios serán muy apreciados. Y el hecho de que este fanfic pasa a tener lugar en diversos escenarios históricos, probablemente, me ganare un montón de críticas porque no soy buena en la historia Q_Q Y, probablemente, debería mencionar que Kat y Nillini son mis mejores amigas. A Kat le gusta torturarme y es una gran fan de Hibari, y a Nillini le gusta casi todo, especialmente arrastrarme. ¡Kat, no puedo respirar!_

_**Kat:**__ ¿Ehh? Ah, claro, me olvidé de que estaba tratando de estrangularte :D *la suelta*_

_**Blackstar:**__ *se derrumba en el suelo* *débiles espasmos*_

_**Nillini:**__ Bueno, ¡divertíos! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Reencarnación<strong>

**Capitulo I: Roma.**

* * *

><p>Hibari suspiró, cambiando en su asiento. Sus asesores murmuraban, hablando de algún tema que Hibari estaba seguro de que no valía la pena en malgastar su tiempo.<p>

"¿Quién dejó a este imbécil de todos modos?" Hibari pensó, sus cejas dando espasmos.

El asesor terminó su discurso, y Hibari le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. Cuando el viejo senil había salido de la sala del trono, Tsuna entró corriendo, con los brazos llenos de pergaminos.

"¡Su majestad!" Jadeó Tsuna, inclinándose rápidamente. Hibari se sentó, su estado de ánimo mejoro de una manera espectacular al ver a su lindo y pequeño decodificador*. "He re codificado su pedido."

Tsuna levanto la vista, sonrojándose de un rosa tirando a rojo. Hibari sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando fuera de su trono hacia su decodificador, hasta que quedaron a unos centímetros el uno del otro. La cara de Tsuna enrojeció cada vez más, al ver a Hibari llegar y coger los rollos, con las manos rozando juntas ligeramente.

"Herbívoro…" Hibari, dijo, inspeccionando la documentación. "Has perdido tres."

Tsuna chirrió en estado de shock, inclinándose una y otra vez. "¡Lo siento mucho su majestad!" Tartamudeo. "Voy a buscarlos de inmediato."

Tsuna apenas se había enderezado, antes de que Hibari extendiera su mano y lo agarrara por la cintura con un brazo, sonriendo, mientras el chico perdía su equilibrio y caía hacia atrás contra su pecho. "Herbívoro…" Hibari susurró, con los labios justo rozando sobre la oreja. "Que sea rápido."

Liberando a su decodificador, Hibari se echó a reír como Tsuna fue corriendo hacia la puerta. A la espera de que vuelva, Hibari desplego los pergaminos para mirar por encima de ellos. Por un momento hubo un silencio pacífico, a continuación, Hibari oyó algo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una oleada de pasos y Hibari se volvió, los rollos cayendo al suelo, sorprendido por primera vez en su vida. Un tridente traspasó su estómago, de un solo golpe limpio, Hibari se ahogo, con sus ojos muy abiertos, y su sangre deslizándose. Al caer al suelo, sólo pudo pronunciar una sola palabra coherente a su asesino, como el otro sonrió y salió corriendo.

"¡Piña–!"

Todo se volvió oscuro. Sus ojos se cerraban. Lo último que recordaba Hibari fue un grito, el sonido de rollos golpeando el suelo y manos pequeñas cogiendo su rostro sin vida, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blackstar: <strong>__Bueno… no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? ^_^'''''_

_**Kat: **__¡MALDITA STAR MATASTE A HIBARI! D: *súper estrangulamiento*_

_**Blackstar: **__¡Gasp! *falla de brazos y piernas violentamente* ¡Nillini ayudameeee!_

_**Nillini: **__¿Hm? Ah, claro *dirigiéndose a los lectores* ¡Gracias por leer el primer capitulo! ^^ Por favor comentad, ¡todas las opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidas! :D ¿Eso es lo que querías que hiciera, Star?_

_**Blackstar: **__*golpeándose la cara*_

_**Kat: **__Hasta la próxima, gente. *sonríe*_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de cinco, espero que os haya gustado~

Bien ahora el * en realidad BlackStar pone _escribano _pero como no se lo que es, y he visto que lo que hace es descifrar códigos, pues le he llamado decodificador.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de _Reencarnación_.

Bye Bye~


	2. Capitulo II: Vieja Inglaterra

**Autora: **BlackStar42Roses.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece es de Akira Amano-sensei y la historia de BlackStar42Roses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blackstar: <strong>__Hola de nuevo, a todo el mundo, ¿cómo estás? Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, a excepción de mi CUELLO POR HABER ESTADO EN LUGARES CON LARGOS PERÍODOS DE ESTRANGULAMIENTO. *fulmina a Kat*_

_**Kat: **__Psh. Para de fulminarme. Puedo hacer que sea mucho peor si te gusta. *crujiéndose los nudillos*_

_**Blackstar: **__*glups*_

_**Nillini: **__Venga niñas, no queremos cualquier tipo de violencia, ¿o si? *sonríe*_

_**Kat: **__DEJA AHORA TU TRASERO._

_**Nillini: **__¡Wahhhh Starry, Kat está siendo tan mala conmigo! Q_Q_

_**Blackstar: **__*sigh* Vamos a terminar ya esto. Disclaimer: Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, somos simplemente aficionadas. Todos los eventos en esta historia relacionada con personas vivas o muertas es pura coincidencia. Ahora, voy a terminar mis deberes._

_**Kat: **__OH, NO, NO. *estrangulándola*_

_**Blackstar: **__¿OTRA VEZ?_

_**Nillini: **__Disfrutad del segundo capítulo ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Reencarnación.<strong>

**Capitulo II: Vieja Inglaterra.**

* * *

><p>Las calles adoquinadas de la Vieja Inglaterra estaban sucias y resbaladizas mientras Hibari caminaba, inteligentemente, por el camino, evitando cuidadosamente los charcos enormes en el terreno irregular. A su alrededor, la gente se apartaba hasta salir del camino por donde Hibari paseaba por la calle. Nadie se atrevía a cruzarse con el famoso aristócrata de la familia Vongola, uno de los mayores clanes clasificado de la sociedad. Hibari era el actual jefe de la familia, y no había nadie lo suficientemente como para desafiarle por el título. Así que muchos se preguntaban por qué este hombre tan importante iba personalmente a una tienda de flores en mal estado estacionada en la esquina de Nami Street.*<p>

¿La razón? Sawada Tsuna.

Hibari casi sonrió al abrir la puerta de la tienda, las campanas hormigueaban en los días de lluvia. Se quitó el sombrero de copa y tomó su bastón en forma erizo, limpiándose los zapatos en el gastado felpudo. El dulce aroma de flores frescas llenaba la nariz al inhalar, saboreando el refrescante aroma al que siempre olía Tsuna cada vez que estaban juntos. El golpeteo de pasos viniendo sacó a Hibari, poniéndole nervios de punta misteriosamente mientras Tsuna bajaba corriendo las escaleras del piso de arriba para saludar a su cliente. Hibari se estremeció. Por alguna razón, las pisadas rápidas hacían que su estomago se revolviera.

"Bienvenido a la Floristería Sawa– ¡Sr. Hibari!" La cara de Tsuna enrojeció de un rojo brillante al ver al joven apuesto.

"Hola, Tsuna." Hibari sonrió. "Estoy aquí para lo de siempre."

Tsuna se ruborizó de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza revoltosamente alrededor para alcanzar la rosa ya preparada en el mostrador. Hibari era un habitual, y cada día haría un viaje a la Floristería Sawada sólo para ver a Tsuna. Mientras se encontraba de visita, podría comprar una flor, ya que tiene dinero más que suficiente. Sacando una nota, Hibari pago por la flor y admiraba a Tsuna mientras trabajaba, hasta que el aristócrata se dio cuenta de una flor azul aposentada en uno de los estantes.

"Tsuna… ¿qué es eso?" Le preguntó Hibari. Nunca la había visto antes. El azul era precioso.

"¡Ah!" Tsuna dijo, estallando en una sonrisa. "Es un, no me olvides, Sr. Hibari. Una flor para que la persona que amas se acuerde de ti por si te vas lejos."

Hibari analizo la flor una vez más, luego sonrió y dijo. "Dame una de esas, Tsuna."

Tsuna asintió inmediatamente, llegando a la plataforma para retirarla. Cuando se la entrego a Hibari, el joven de repente se movió hacia delante para hacer frente a Tsuna y cogiéndole el rostro con una mano.

"¿S-Sr. Hibari?" Farfullo Tsuna, la cara, si era posible, se enrojeció aún más.

Con cuidado, Hibari coloco la flor azul en el cabello de Tsuna, ajustándola ligeramente. Luego se inclinó para llevar sus labios contra la mejilla del moreno.

"Hay algo que he de hacer… y podría no volver." Dijo Hibari en voz baja. "En caso de que no vuelva… espero que no me olvides."

Y luego se fue, por la puerta antes de que Tsuna dijera algo. Confundido, el menor tocó la flor en su cabello. ¿De que diablos estaba hablando Hibari?

Se enteró al día siguiente.

Tsuna abrió la tienda encontrando a la luz del sol iluminando la normalmente empapada ciudad por la lluvia. El calor era acogedor, pero le enviaba escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Ese día no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Los vecinos estaban fuera, y se reunían en la calle, susurrando y murmurando. Tsuna caminó hacia delante para ver que estaba pasando, escucho pedazos de conversaciones en voz baja mientras pasaba.

"…La familia Vongola…"

"¡Atacada por la noche!"

"…Por la familia Rokudo…"

"…Que acto tan cobarde…"

"…¡Pero el Sr. Hibari estaba allí!"

"…Si que lo estaba…"

"¿Qué pasó con él?"

Por ahora Tsuna había logrado abrirse paso al frente de la multitud. Y lo que vio le hizo caerse de rodillas por la incredulidad. Un ataúd negro era lo que llevaban, por la calle, su destino, obviamente, el castillo del rey, la familia Vongola había estado al servicio de Su Majestad durante décadas. La vestimenta púrpura que cubría el pulido ataúd, y sobre la superficie el bastón con forma de erizo. Los susurros alrededor de Tsuna se disolvieron en un débil murmullo, es decir, cada vez más confuso ante sus oídos.

"…El pobre hombre lo… ¡asesinaron!"

"¿El Sr. Hibari fue asesinado?"

"…Murió… quemaron su mansión el estaba dentro atrapado con los enemigos para que no atacaran al pueblo…"

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron. Las palabras de Hibari reproduciéndose una y otra vez. Hibari ya sabía sobre el ataque… se sacrificó para que la familia Rokudo no atacara el pueblo… el pueblo donde estaba la floristería de Tsuna…

A medida que el féretro pasaba, una ráfaga de aire revolvió el cabello de Tsuna, y el no me olvides cayó en el suelo adoquinado.

Hibari se había ido.

Hibari no iba a volver.

El control de Tsuna se rompió, su gritó se escuchó en toda la calle, sus lagrimas cayendo como la lluvia sobre la pequeña flor azul, las nubes ya no volverán nunca más a este pueblo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kat: <strong>__…¿Hibari muere otra vez? 0_0_

_**Blackstar: **__Si Kat, lo hace… ¿No lo has leído? Q_Q_

_**Kat: **__¡ARRRRGH LO MATASTE OTRA VEZ! ¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTA MAL CONTIGO!_

_**Blackstar: **__¡Ahhhh! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No más estrangulamientos! POR FAVOOOR D;_

_**Nillini: **__Oh los niños de hoy en día ^^ ¡Por favor no os olvidéis de comentar! Los apreciamos siempre~ ¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Segundo capitulo! Aaaaah~ Este es uno de los que más me gusta~

Bueno agradezco los comentarios de: Mappi (Gracias a ti por leerlo~ tienes toda la razón, y la que te espera con la piña~) y a Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (Gracias por leerlo~)


	3. Capitulo III: Gerra Civil

**Autora: **BlackSater42Roses.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a BlackStar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blackstar: <strong>__¡Bienvenidos de nuevo, gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo! *reverencia*_

_**Nillini: **__Hmm, has estado trabajando en este, ¿no?_

_**Blackstar: **__Son la 1:05 a.m. y me muero de sueño Q_Q_

_**Kat: **__Es tú culpa tardar tanto en hacer los deberes. *sonríe*_

_**Blackstar: **__ughhh… dispárame ahora Kat, antes de que muera D;_

_**Kat: **__No puedo hacerlo, ya que eres tan vaga voy a leer el disclaimer por ti ^^ ninguna de nosotras tenemos Katekyo Hitman Reborn somos sólo fans, y cualquier cosa que Star haya escrito y tenga relación con personas vivas o muertas es ¡SIMPLEMENTE COINCIDENCIA AL EXTREMO! Jejeje _

_**Nillini: **__Oh Kat, eres tan rara a veces xD ¡por favor leed y comentad!_

_**Blackstar: **__Disfrutad~_

* * *

><p><strong>Reencarnación.<strong>

**Capítulo III: Guerra Civil.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna se precipitó a agarrar una tina de agua fría para lavar la herida abierta de Gokudera. El peli plateado silbó, pero hizo un débil gesto de gracias por la ayuda de Tsuna.<p>

"Mantenlo." Le dio instrucciones Tsuna mientras se apresuraba hacia el lugar donde estaba acostado Lambo, respirando pesadamente. Tomando un trapo húmedo, le limpio la cara al adolescente de cabello rizado y le cambio el vendaje del brazo. Estaba a punto de cerrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando Ryohei apareció corriendo, apoyado en él, Yamamoto herido en gravedad.

"¡TSUNAAAA! ¡NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA AL EXTREMO!"

Tsuna inmediatamente se apresuró a ayudar a Yamamoto a sentarse mientras le pedía a Ryohei que trajera otro cubo de agua. En el momento en que se lo trajo, Yamamoto ya no estaba en condición crítica pero Tsuna estaba cubierto de mugre y sangre. Chrome se hizo cargo de él mientras salía corriendo de la tienda para lavarse.

Tsuna levantó las manos en una tubería de agua rota del valle cercano, el lugar más cercano donde podían acceder a agua potable. El ser enfermera de la Guerra Civil no era fácil. Había tenido de hacerse cargo de muchos pacientes, y observó a muchos como morían. Suspirando, se secó las manos en su camisa y se estremeció por el frío viento. Destellos de color rojo y naranja florecían en la oscuridad. Las explosiones sacudían el suelo debajo de él.

Tsuna se preguntó como estaba su hermano mayor, Giotto, que estaba haciendo allá fuera ahora mismo. Él y el hermano mayor de Gokudera, G, el primo de Yamamoto, Asari, y el hermano de Ryohei, Kncuckle, eran todos soldados del ejercito, luchando en medio del fuego y la polvora. Chrome se separó de su hermano gemelo Mukuro y de su medio hermano Daemon, eran soldados del ejercito enemigo, Mukuro una parte de división y Daemon un general de división. Le vino un suspiro tembloroso, Tsuna apretó sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"¿Preocupándote por los herbívoros?"

Tsuna reconoció la voz familiar, pertenecía a un cierto hombre de cabello cuervo, posicionado a menos de un pie de distancia. "¡C-C-Coronel Hibari!" Tsuna le observó mejor. "¿Qué esta haciendo aquí, señor?"

Hibari no respondió de inmediato, eligiendo en su lugar dirigir sus ojos hacia el campo de batalla, sus orbes ónix ardiendo. Tsuna se quedó mirando el rostro pálido, sin saber qué pasaba por la mente del joven prodigio militar. Hibari Kyoya no era el hermano menor del General Alaude por nada. Una repentina ráfaga de viento sopló en medio de la noche, haciendo temblar y estornudar a Tsuna.

"¡Ah-chu!"

La atención de Hibari se dirigió de repente al enfermero agitado, y lo siguiente que supo Tsuna, es que un grueso y pesado abrigo estaba posado sobre sus hombros. "¡Coronel!" Dijo Tsuna con sorpresa, mirando la cara de Hibari, deteniéndose por el reconfortante abrazo del hombre más alto. Tsuna se sonrojo por el gesto, acurrucando su cara contra el pecho caliente de Hibari. Dicho hombre colocó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Tsuna, apoyado en el cabello color marrón, suave y esponjoso.

"No te preocupes por tus amigos." Dijo Hibari en voz baja, pero lo bastante alto para que Tsuna escuchara. "Ellos son una monstruosidad, a veces, pero… son omnívoros. Pueden cuidar de si mismos."

Tsuna sintió un nudo en la garganta, conteniendo las lágrimas. "Lo sé," le susurro el moreno. "Lo sé, señor."

Hibari suspiro, y luego sorprendió al adolescente dándole un beso en la frente. "Me tengo que ir ahora." Dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos. "Tengo que estar presente en el campo. Venía a decir adiós."

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron con horror. "¡No señor, por favor no vaya! Se ahogo, arrojándose sus brazos alrededor de Hibari, tirando de él más cerca. "El fuego… en el campo de batalla… tengo la sensación de que va a separarnos… otra vez."

Hibari levantó una ceja ante esas palabras. ¿Otra vez? Nunca estuvo atrapado en un incendio en su vida, a pesar de que nunca le gustaron las llamas- Y él conoció a Tsuna hace unos meses, ya que Alaude conocía a Giotto, el hermano mayor de Tsuna. Por lo que ese hormigueo en el pecho, no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado en dejar a Tsuna atrás? Suavemente sacó los delgados brazos y mantuvo a Tsuna a cierta distancia.

"Voy a estar bien. Te lo prometo."

Hibari no le dio el menor tiempo para pensar. Fue tragado por la oscuridad antes de que Tsuna tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada más. Tsuna se quedó inmóvil, y luego se sacó el abrigo de sus hombros, hipando. Hibari dijo que iba a volver. Lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Tsuna corrió hacia la tienda, haciendo un voto mental de que trabajará duro hasta que el Coronel regrese del campo. Pero en el fondo, en el fondo de su corazón, el moreno ya sabía la respuesta. Desde el momento en que vio a Hibari ser tragado por la oscuridad… sabía que no iba a volver.

Era de madrugada, cinco horas más tarde. Los sonidos de cañones no habían parado en toda la noche, y las manos de Tsuna no habían parado de trabajar. Exhausto el enfermero se secó el sudor de su frente y termino de vendar el corte de Squalo. No encontró el momento de tomar un trago de agua, aunque Kyoko, la hermana pequeña de Ryohei, y sus amigas Haru y Hana hubierna venido a la tienda para ayudar durante toda la noche. Acababa de escabullirse de la tienda, cuando escucho los gritos de los hombres que regresaban.

Mirando en la dirección del grupo, los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron al ver a Giotto, G, Asari y Knuckle caminar de vuelta al valle con una camilla cubierta con una sábana blanca. Vio a Reborn, el Teniente General, susurrando algunas palabras a Asari, que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de precipitarse a la tienda de Alaude. A medida que el grupo de cuatro hombres caminaban pasando a Tsuna, el joven luchaba por respirar. Sabía quien había bajo esa sábana. Observando el paso de los hermanos de sus amigos, él los siguió hasta la tienda de Alaude, donde dejaron la camilla en el suelo, cubierta por la escarcha de la mañana. Giotto miró sobre su hombro y pasó un brazo sobre su hermano pequeño.

Alaude surgió desde el interior de su tienda, sus ojos grises de acero vagaron sobre la forma del cuerpo de su hermano. Se inclino lentamente, el general levantó la tela que cubría la cara de Hibari. No había rastro de dolor en las características del hombre de cabello cuervo. Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo. La mano de Alaude tembló mientras se cubría los ojos con la palma de su mano, escondiendo las lágrimas que se deslizaban entre sus dedos y en sus mejillas.

Todas las personas a su alrededor estaban llorando o de duelo. Gokudera estaba de pie en silencio junto a G, apoyando a su desgastado hermano. Asari y Yamamoto lloraron abiertamente juntos, viendo el cuerpo de su amigo frío e inmóvil. Ryohei, Knuckle, Kyoko, Hana y Haru estaban acurrucados en grupo, sacudiéndose con la tristeza.

Tsuna no pudo soportarlo más. Dio un paso adelante, levantando la sábana de Hibari y cayendo de rodillas delante de Alaude y su Coronel. "Lo prometiste." Susurró Tsuna, sus lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Lo prometiste, Hibari Kyoya, ¡Lo prometiste!" Enterrando su cara, Tsuna gritó con todo su corazón. Una promesa era una promesa.

Pero a veces, las promesas se podían romper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blackstar: <strong>__¡Maldita sea, por fin está hecho! *¡Menos mal!*_

_**Kat:**__ Hay tanta gente en este capitulo 0_0_

_**Blackstar: **__Sí, lo se Q_Q Y metí un poco la pata con la personalidad de cada uno, me siento como una idiota._

_**Nillini: **__Bueno, ¿entonces nos vemos en la siguiente línea de tiempo?_

_**Kat: **__Se me ocurrió la siguiente :D Simplemente decid ^^_

_**Blackstar: **__Sí, sí, sí que lo hizo, ¡ahora quiero comer lechuga! Termina con esto por mi Nillini xD_

_**Nillini: **__*hace pucheros* ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Por favor comentad! Todos los comentarios son valiosos y recibirán respuesta ^^ ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Tercer capitulo y ante penúltimo~ Solo quedan dos más y ya se habrá acabado XD

Bueno antes que nada, ¡agradezco a los que leen pero mucho más a los que leen y comentan~!

Gracias por los comentarios de: Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (muchas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia en comentar~ eres un cielo comentas en todos los fics que subo~) y a bianchixgokudera25 (tienes toda la razón, el destino es muy cruel, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en comentar~)

Nos leemos en el cuarto y penúltimo capitulo~


	4. Capitulo IV: Europa, finales de 1800

**Autora: **BlackStar42Roses.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a BlackStar~

* * *

><p><em>¡Está bien! Me dije que iba a terminar este capítulo y lo hice. Me lo juré. <em>

_Disclaimer: Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn es mío, es propiedad de su creador. Solo lo tomó un poco prestado~ Todos los eventos, personajes o cualquier situación relacionada o cualquier cosa pasada o presente, de ficción o no ficción, es pura coincidencia._

* * *

><p><strong>Reencarnación<strong>

**Capítulo IV: Europa, a finales de 1800.**

* * *

><p>La calle bullía de vida en el calor del sol de la tarde. Tsuna se sentó en su banquillo, rodeado por un grupo de personas charlando. El lindo moreno se asomo a su caballete observando al hombre sentado en el taburete establecido en frente de él. Después de una breve mirada, sus manos se inmediato volvieron a su trabajo, dibujando la áspera barba del hombre y el sombrero de copa con un trozo de carbón en la mano. Los ojos de Tsuna se estrecharon, al centrarse en la última parte de su dibujo. Terminando con unos pocos goles suaves, Tsuna garabateo una rápida firma en la parte inferior del papel y se lo entrego al hombre.<p>

"Aquí tiene, señor." El joven artista dijo alegremente, limpiándose las manos en el delantal atado a su cintura. La multitud se inclinó con admiración, admirando las obras de arte de Tsuna. Recibiendo buenos comentarios.

"Es hermoso."

"¡Excepcional!"

"Un genio."

Tsuna sonrió complacido al ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre, y luego dejó caer unas monedas en la pequeña bandeja en el muelle, se quitó el sombrero al moreno, y se fue. Inmediatamente, otros comenzaron a trepar hacia delante solicitando sus retratos para ser dibujados. Tsuna se rió un poco, rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Lo siento mucho, a todos, tengo que recoger ya. Estaré aquí mañana por a mañana. Les invito a volver."

La multitud murmuró una vez más, sobretodo en la decepción, y se dispersaron. Tsuna guardó con cuidado los documentos, y plegó el caballete. Echó las monedas a una pequeña bolsa, posada cuidadosamente en su mano. Debían cubrir los gastos de esta semana, Tsuna pensó, guardándolo con cuidado en su abrigo. Estaba empacando el carbón y los cepillos cuando escuchó a alguien hablar.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna se sobresaltó un poco, sorprendido, pero se relajó cuando vio quien era.

"¡Sr. Hibari!" Dijo alegremente Tsuna, saludando al hombre de cabello oscuro en el muelle. "No esperaba verle hoy." Sonrió a su cliente desde hace mucho tiempo. Hibari había venido a ver las pinturas de Tsuna en el puerto desde hace un tiempo, viendo al moreno sentado tranquilamente, mientras hacia sus esbozos, pero solo era relajante cuando había poca gente a su alrededor. A Hibari no le gustaba estar entre multitudes, especialmente cuando hay demasiada gente, son ruidosas, no importa lo inocente y feliz que sea el grupo de personas.

"_Me recuerdan a las zonas de guerra." _Le había respondido una vez, cuando Tsuna le pregunto el porque no le gustaba el ruido. "_Me hace sentir incómodo."_

Tsuna lo aparto de su mente. "Ya acabe el día de hoy, es tarde…" Hibari se rió entre dientes, poniendo su mano en las esponjosas cerraduras de color marrón. "Está bien. Vuelvo mañana." Tsuna se sonrojó, pero le sonrió con calidez al hombre normalmente estoico y frío.

"¡Estaré esperando!"

"¿Kyoya, cariño?"

La expresión de Hibari se endureció un poco, dándose la vuelta. Tsuna sintió que su aliento se iba. La que estaba cerca era una mujer joven con el pelo largo, rizado, rubio y vestía un vestido de seda color rojo muy bonito, llevaba un bolso de mano decorado, con un guante blancos en las manos. Ella era Elizabeth Vance, hija del famoso Sr. Vance, se rumorea que es uno de los nobles más favorecidos de la reina. También la prometida de Hibari.

Hiabri se dio la vuelta, su sonrisa se había ido, su rostro se ensombreció un poco. "Srta. Vance, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Elizabeth frunció los labios y camino hacia delante, un poco inestable por los tablones de madrea irregulares del muelle, llevando ella zapatos de tacón alto. "Le ofrecí en llevarme a dar una vuelta por su mansión en mi carro. ¿Por qué estas aquí en este lugar insalubre?"

Una vena apareció en el rostro de Hibari. "Vine a ver a un amigo mío." Dijo brevemente, haciendo que el corazón de Tsuna le doliera un poco. Amigo. Entre los tres, todos sabían los sentimientos de Hibari, pero los de Tsuna se habían extendido mucho más que a una simple amistad. Elizabeth miró a Tsuna con una mirada fría y superior que solo reservaba para el moreno.

"Oh, hola, Sawada. No te había visto."

Tsuna se inclinó ante ella, Hibari hizo un ruido molesto. Obviamente, el desaprobaba el que Tsuna fuera tan cortés con Elizabeth, cuando ella estaba lejos de ofrecer el mismo acto simple de cortesía.

"Buenas noches, srta. Vance."

Elizabeth se acercó a Hibari, pretendiendo que Tsuna no estuviera allí. "Se que pregunte antes, Kyoya, pero creo te has de distraer." Envió una mirada pícara hacia Tsuna. "¿Te gustaría venir a cenar? Padre invitó a un cocinero de francia esta noche. He escuchado que su comida es mucho mejor que la que sirven en palacio."

Hibari frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Ya te dije que tengo asuntos que atender. Por favor, saluda a tu padre de mi parte. Estoy ocupado en este momento. Discúlpanos." Elizabeth se encogió un poco, tratando de parecer herida.

"Muy bien, querido Kyoya. Te veré mañana."

Tsuna miró hacia otro lado cuando ella le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla de Hibari, lanzándole una mirada despectiva, y se fue hacia el coche que la esperaba en la calle. Hubo un momento incómodo, que fue roto por Hibari secándose las mejillas con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro, y Tsuna estalló en risas.

Hibari le miró. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Tsuna le miró radiante. "No, no es justo, que normalmente te veas tan serio y rígido, y que te limpies el beso que te ha dado la srta. Vance en la mejilla como si fueras un niño de cinco años, al rechazar los besos de tu abuela."

Los ojos de Hibari se contrajeron de nuevo, pero esta vez sonrió ligeramente en la diversión y de repente dio un paso hacia delante, capturando a Tsuna en un enorme abrazo, haciendo que el moreno chirriara un poco y se aferrara al cuello del noble. Hibari se inclinó suavemente pegando su frente contra la de Tsuna (que tenía una mancha de carbón en él) y suspiró.

"Si tan solo… yo pudiera estar contigo… en vez de con esos… buitres…" Tsuna se empezó a reír en la descripción que Hibari hizo de Elizabeth Vance. "Podríamos ser felices juntos… podrías pintar todos los días… podríamos dejar esta miserable ciudad a tras… y nada, nada, nos detendría."

Tsuna le sonrió a Hibari, levantando su pequeña mano para tocar la mejilla del de cabello cuervo. "También me gustaría que pudiésemos hacer eso. Tengo este sentimiento cuando estoy contigo… como… si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos." Hibari suspiró. "Pero parece ser que nunca vamos a tener la oportunidad, ¿no?"

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. "No se que es este 'sentimiento' pero se que no voy a abandonarlo. Sobre todo por alguien cono la Srta. Vance." Tsuna hizo una mueca en el nombre, y Hibari se echo a reír, acercando a Tsuna otra vez hacia él.

Los dos pasearon por la puesta de sol, admirando las calles bañadas en esa luz cálida, de color naranja. Hibari acompañó a Tsuna hasta su casa, y suavemente le dio un beso en la frente antes de que el moreno subiera las escaleras hacia su habitación. Desconocido para ellos, un par de ojos fríos de color azul siguieron sus momentos, hirviendo en celos.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna estaba de vuelta en el muelle, dibujando. La multitud que siempre había, vino una vez más, solicitando que sus retratos fueran dibujados. Tsuna cumplía feliz, esta vez utilizando acuarelas, sus favoritas. Él trajo un delicioso donut de la panadería, y pasó la mayor parte de la tarde y la noche pintando los barcos que pasan por el muelle y la vela fuera del puerto.

Cuando el sol comenzó a caer y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse una vez más, Tsuna enjuagó los pinceles y lo guardó todo rápidamente. Las gaviotas graznaban mientras volaban, y el viento sopló haciendo que Tsuna levantara la cabeza, sonriendo ante la hermosa vista del paisaje. Unos pasos le llamaron la atención, una imagen se le vino a la mente, pero algo no andaba bien. Los pasos eran demasiado ligeros para que fuesen de Hibari… y se oía un ruido extraño haciendo click a cada zancada.

El sonido de un zapato de tacón alto.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta, y su aliento se le quedó atorado en la garganta, al encontrarse cara a cara con Elizabeth Vance con una pistola pequeña y negra apuntándole directamente hacia él. Tsuna se quedó quieto, mirando a la directamente a la cara de la lívida mujer.

"¿Srta. Vance?" Le preguntó con cautela, a pesar de que su corazón latía muy rápido.

"Es tú culpa sabes." Ella se burló, su mano temblando ligeramente. "Es culpa tuya que Kyoya no vaya a casarse conmigo. Voluntariamente, quiero decir." Ella se rió un poco, sus rizos revolotearon alrededor de su delgada cara. Tsuna quiso correr, pero la cosa en la mano de Elizabeth todavía estaba dirigida a él.

"Kyoya no se merece a un enano patético de calle como tú. Necesita a alguien joven, dulce y que cuide de él, necesita una esposa. Y tú no eres nada de eso Sawada. Él me necesita. Puedo cuidar de él. Sin embargo, mientras tu todavía estés por aquí, Kyoya ni siquiera me va a mirar."

Tsuna frunció el ceño. No le gustaban los insultos y, sobretodo de personas como Elizabeth, pero era su concepción ridícula de Hibari que le afecto. "Dices que vas a tener cuidado del Sr. Hibari." Empezó Tsuna. "Crees que eres una mujer perfecta, una maravillosa prometida, y finalmente, una esposa que se ha de guardar como un tesoro. Pero debido a que piensas de esa manera, estás cegada por tu ambición y quieres a alguien tan noble y honesto como el Sr. Hibari. Tal vez haya alguna razón por la cual no le gustes. Y tal vez no es por mi culpa. ¡Tal vez es por que estas tan centrada en ti misma, y está claro que eres alguien horrible!"

Su boca se abría y cerraba como si fuera un pez, nunca en su vida la habían insultado de esa manera. El pecho de Tsuna subía y bajaba, y echó a correr, empujándola para apartarla de él, haciendo caso omiso de su grito para que se detuviera, para que se retractara de sus palabras, pero nunca iba a hacerlo, ¿Cómo podía pensar que Hibari iba a creerse su bajo y suficientemente estúpido acto?

"¡Tsuna!"

El moreno miró hacia el hombre de cabello negro corriendo hacia él por la calle, con un aspecto inconfundible a la ira y el miedo grabado en su rostro. Tsuna abrió la boca para gritar el nombre de Hibari, para decirle que se fuera, porque–

Bang.

–porque ella tenía un arma. A Tsuna le temblaron las rodillas, un dolor lento le quemaba en su pecho mientras tropezaba y caía sobre los adoquines, tosiendo. Sintiendo el frío. Los pasos se detuvieron junto a él, y sintió unos brazos que le tiraban hacia arriba. Hacia el calor.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Maldita sea, Tsuna! No te mueras, no te mueras ahora, por favor–"

¿Era Hibari? Los dedos de Tsuna busco la mano del de cabello cuervo, a través de sus dedos entumecidos, sintió la mano del otro cerca, alrededor de la suya.

"Tsuna, dios, no lo hagas, escúchame, despierta, despierta, por favor…"

¿Eran lágrimas? Tsuna no podía estar seguro. Intentó hablar, pero las únicas palabras que salieron fueron un susurro suave y de dolor. "Yo… te amo…"

El mundo poco a poco se oscureció, y luego ya no hubo nada.

* * *

><p><em>A algunos de vosotros no les gustó ver a Hibari morir, así que lo cambié un poco, ¡Y mate a Tsuna! No es que matar a nuestro adorable Dame-Tsuna fuese divertido para mí. TT^TT<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, que siempre, siempre los aprecio._

_-Star._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Cuarto y penúltimo caítulo~

Aquí no ha muerto Kyo-kun, a muerto Tsu-chan TT_TT, si no mata a uno a de matar al otro TT^TT

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

aru uhija (bueno en este no tendrás que llorar la muerte de Kyo-kun, sino la de Tsu-chan D; Gracias por comentar~)

dametsuna (me alegra que te guste, y en este cap ya no tendrás que sufrir por la muerte de Kyo-kun)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (Gracias por comentar~ ya aquí está el cuarto capítulo~)

CielHibird29 (gracias a ti por comentar~)


	5. Capitulo V: Japón, actualidad

**Autora: **BlackStar42Roses.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer:** KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a BlackStar-san~

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos de nuevo a todos, gracias por toaros el tiempo para leer esto ^^ ¡este va a ser el último capítulo de la historia! Sólo hay tantas cosas que se pueden escribir sobre dos personas que mueren en la historia y consiguen reencarnarse de nuevo… pero espero que disfrutéis de esta última parte. Os prometo que ahora mismo no va a morir nadie~ Porque como todos sabemos, algunas personas están destinadas a estar juntas.<em>

_Disclaimer: ¡Nada es mío! KHR pertenece al genio que lo creo. Los sucesos o personajes relacionados con la vida de alguien o muertos son mera coincidencia._

_¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

><p><strong>Reencarnación<strong>

**Capítulo V: Japón, actualidad.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna corrió tan rápido como pudo por la calle, con un trozo de tostada en la boca y luchando con su chaqueta por el camino. No podía creer que se había olvidado de poner el despertador otra vez. '¿Por qué siempre sucede?' se quejó Tsuna, masticando rápidamente. A veces se sentía como si su destino estuviera tratando de arruinar su vida o algo por el estilo.<p>

Se subió encima de una cerca, en su acceso directo a la escuela. La campana había sonado ya, así que los pasillos estaban abandonados, el moreno prácticamente voló por el pasillo. Tambaleándose hacia la clase, exclamó, "¡Los siento por llegar tarde!"

Hubo un ensordecedor silencio. Tsuna jadeo y miró a su alrededor. El profesor lo miró con la boca abierta. El resto de la clase tenía los ojos desorbitados como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra. Tsuna se quejó interiormente.

Se había equivocado de aula.

Otra vez.

Hibari Kyoya paseaba por el pasillo tarareando distraídamente mientras hojeaba un folleto titulado Quinta Exposición Anual de Arte en Tokio. Era este fin de semana en la ciudad, y esperaba poder encontrar tiempo entre sus tareas para poder ir. El de cabello cuervo tenía una pasión secreta por las pinturas antiguas, aunque hay que reconocer, que nunca se lo contó a nadie. No es que si alguien se enteraba se atrevería a decirlo a los cuatro vientos, para insultar al prefecto.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de disciplina, y para su sorpresa, el director y un maestro estaban sentados en un sillón, nerviosos, mirando al moreno. Hibari levantó la ceja y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, herbívoros?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. El director se sobresalto un poco y se levantó rápidamente, tosiendo. El profesor tomó al moreno del brazo y le hizo ponerse en pie.

"Ah, Hibari-san. El es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ha estado llegando tarde a clase durante la semana pasada, y por ello, sus calificaciones están sufriendo. Esperábamos que una detención o algo, pudiera resolver este problema… si puedes."

Hibari frunció el ceño, a punto de decirle al inútil del herbívoro que resolviera sus propios problemas y que los estudiantes con malas calificaciones no le preocupaban, pero luego vio el rostro del chico más joven.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hibari Kyoya se sonrojó.

Tsuna se sentó, temblando como una hoja. Él estaba sentado en una silla de la biblioteca, después de que acabaran las clases, su mochila atrapa en un brazo, agarrándola hasta morir por sus delgados dedos, a la espera de una muerte segura. En el nombre de Hibari Kyoya.

Nunca había pensado que el prefecto de la escuela diría sí en darle una detención. Habia estado pensando que sería una gran pasta golpeado por las rumoreadas tonfas, y dejado por muerto en medio del suelo de la sala disciplinaria. Esos ojos oscuros, sin fondo de color ónix, habían traspasado prácticamente a través de él, y luego Hibari se encogió de hombros y dijo que se encontrarían en la biblioteca después de que la escuela acabara, y eso fue todo.

Tsuna miró a su alrededor, preocupado. Él no quería ser golpeado por algo tan estúpido como el pensar que Hibari no había venido. ¿Dónde estaba el prefecto?

"¿Buscas a alguien?"

Tsuna gritó dándose la vuelta, agarrando su mochila hacia el pecho. Hibari estaba detrás de él, mirándole desconcertado y un poco ofendido por la reacción del moreno.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Tsuna enrojeció de vergüenza. "N-Nada, Hibari-kun… sólo me asustaste." Hibari le estudió un poco, luego se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Tus maestros dijeron que estabas fallando. ¿Qué temas?"

El sonrojo de Tsuna se profundizó. "Yo… yo… todos ellos." Dijo lamentablemente y bajando la cabeza. Hibari levantó una ceja ante el pequeño moreno, luego suspiró y de repente tiró de la bolsa de Tsuna para cogerla. Desconocido para el prefecto, el menor de los dos tenía las correas tan fuertemente cogidas que sus muñecas se vieron atrapadas, y con el repentino tirón de Hibari, Tsuna salió despegado hacia el pecho del mayor.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron en shock cuando cayó encima del temible prefecto de la escuela, sus orbes color chocolate miraron directamente al par de orbes oscuras por encima de él. ¿Era su imaginación… o Hibari se mostro sorprendido y nervioso igual que él?

Entonces la realidad le golpeo a Tsuna, dándose cuenta de que estaba apoyado en el pecho del Jefe de Disciplina.

Maldita sea.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritó Tsuna en un tono de voz tan alto que, probablemente, podría haber roto los cristales. Se tambaleo hacia atrás, dejando su bolsa colgada en el brazo de Hibari. El de cabello cuervo miró a Tsuna un momento y luego abrió su mochila, rebuscando en ella. Tsuna estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Hibari no se lanzó con furia hacia él? Sabía, por la gente, que el prefecto odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

Hibari por su parte, logró encontrar el arrugado horario del moreno y miraba en él. Entonces, dejó la hoja y le dijo divertido, "Primero tienes historia. Vamos a empezar a trabajar en eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tsuna le miraba con la boca abierta, mientras Hibari posaba su bolsa y el horario sobre la mesa y se acercaba a los estantes. El pobre moreno había estado viviendo las terroríficas historias de Hibari que le transmitieron sus superiores por casi un año. Sin embargo, miraba al prefecto ahora y no parecía tan malo. Miedo, sí. Extraño, también. Exigente con el espacio, sin duda. Pero al menos, Tsuna no era otro cuerpo muerto en el suelo, todavía. Hibari Kyoya podría ser… ¿agradable?

Hibari asomó su cara por entre los estantes. "Sabes, podría hacer que limpiaras todo el gimnasio, si lo que prefieres es estar de pie en lugar de estudiar y ponerte al día con tu trabajo, omnívoro."

Tsuna chilló y se lanzó a buscar los libros de referencia.

Diez minutos más tarde, el prefecto y el estudiante estaban sentados en una mesa con un montón de gruesos libros sobre la historia del mundo que les rodea. Tsuna cuidadosamente apiló los libros en, la época medieval a un lado, los libros de Historia Española en otro, y abrió su carpeta sacando la tarea. Hibari hojeó un libro de bolsillo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con unas gafas posadas en su nariz. Tsuna nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero las gafas convertían al normalmente feroz prefecto a muy lindo.

"Uhm… así que mi profesor quería que estudiara para la prueba de la próxima semana." Dijo humildemente Tsuna. Inclinándose y leyendo las primeras palabras escritas. "Antigua Roma."

Hibari cerró el libro y lo dejó en la silla mirando hacia donde estaba sentado Tsuna. "Hay un libro a tú lado." Tsuna agarró el grueso y polvoriento libro, limpiando la capa de polvo que tenía, mientras lo hacia, Hiabri se sacó las gafas, asintiendo con la cabeza a Tsuna. "Bueno, se aprende mejor desde el principio. Léelo en voz alta, así se que en realidad estas leyendo. Y no mirándolo por encima." Sonrió un poco ante el adorable puchero que hizo Tsuna.

Tsuna hojeó el primer capítulo y leyó cuidadosamente, "La conspiración era algo muy común entre los romanos. Los imperios que alguna vez fueron poderosos y dominantes, caían ante las traiciones sin piedad de los traidores, que a menudo eran personas importantes, como los propios asesores privados del emperador. Aquí hay documentos escritos por un decodificador que presenció el asesinato de uno de los gobernantes más famosos de Roma, que, como otros, cayó en manos de un hombre al cual una vez consideró un hermano."

Tsuna miró hacia arriba. ¿El decodificador había presenciado la muerte del emperador? ¡Eso debió de ser horrible! Tsuna miró hacia arriba, y para su terror, vio la ira y la rabia en la mirada de Hibari. El de cabello cuervo frunció el ceño en el libro y con vehemencia dijo, "No tolero a los traidores… es un acto… de lo más bajo."

Tsuna rápidamente cerró el libro y dijo, "Bueno, tal vez deberíamos ir a otro tema." Le cayó una gota de sudor y cogió la hoja para ver la próxima tarea. "Uhh, el siguiente es… ¡La vieja Inglaterra!"

Hibari volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero le señaló donde estaba el libro con el título de Vieja Inglaterra a Tsuna. Tsuna abrió el libro una vez más, y comenzó a leer, "A menudo habían viejas rencillas familiares que pasaban por muchas generaciones, como las herencias o los rasgos de carácter son los hechos entre las familias más antiguas y nobles de la Vieja Inglaterra, los mayores conflictos son por general los que permanecen fieles a su reina y los que piensan que la monarquía ha de desaparecer. Uno de los conflictos más sangrientos de todos los tiempos, fue efectuado entre dos antiguas familias, que resultó ser una derrota total y absoluta de uno de los linajes más puros y leales a la familia real. La monarquía fue reemplazada pronto por una sociedad más democrática."

Tsuna al terminar de leer el párrafo, miró hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que Hibari se hubiera calmado. El prefecto se veía pensativo, pero su expresión era de decepción y resentimiento. Tsuna parpadeo con preocupación. "¿Hibari-kun? ¿Ocurre algo?"

Hibari solo de encogió de hombros y dijo suavemente, "La familia entera murió al servicio de la reina. Al final, la línea real fue sustituida por completo. Su sacrificio no tuvo… mucho sentido, ¿no te parece?" Tsuna se mordió el labio. No había pensado en eso. "Supongo que tienes razón." Respondió. Hibari tosió y rápidamente dijo, "¿Hay otra cosa en tú lista, no?"

Tsuna consultó su hoja. "La Guerra Civil." Hibari murmuro algo y se fue a otra pila de libros antes de pasarle un volumen titulado Batallas Históricas de América, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer una vez más, "Una de las batallas más importantes jamás luchadas en los Estados Unidos no fue otra que la guerra civil, una lucha entre el norte y el sur de los Estados Unidos de América en su lucha contra la esclavitud. La guerra duró años, dura e inflexible. Al final, el Norte se adjudicó la victoria y abolió la esclavitud, pero al costo de muchas vidas. Una historia de la trágica muerte de uno de los más valientes coroneles de Corea del Norte se registro en detalle por un desconocido enfermero de la guerra civil, en su diario, que refleja personalmente la desesperanza y la pérdida de un líder y amigo."

Hibari se acomodó con los brazos cruzados, aumentando levemente su ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué en la historia siempre había alguien que moría? Especialmente los líderes, igual que el coronel de la guerra civil o el emperador romano. De repente, sintió unos dedos de tacto suave en su frente, y se echo hacia atrás por instinto, a pesar de que el toque se sintió suave y no amenazador.

"¿Qué… Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó mirando a Tsuna. El moreno le miró, tratando de sonreír débilmente, pero que dio muy poco éxito debido a las monstruosas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

"L-Lo siento, Hibari-kun. N-No debes fruncir el ceño d-de esa manera, v-van a salirte arrugas." Dijo Tsuna hipando, llorando por la historia. Y en ese momento, Hibari descubrió que siempre había una primera vez para todo. Acababa de encontrarle lindo mientras hipaba. Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, el prefecto se aclaró la garganta y dijo, "Uh, voy a leer la última asignación." Miró por encima del papel. La década de 1800. Sobrepasando la pila de libros sobre invasiones vikingas, cogió la guía de referencia denominada Amanecer de un nuevo siglo. Echándole un vistazo a Tsuna, pensó, 'Esto puede quitarle de la cabeza el capítulo de la Guerra Civil' abrió la primera página, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

"En la década de 1800, los pueblos poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en ciudades. Los nuevos desarrollos se creaban a una velocidad excepcional, como el uso de trenes y ferrocarriles, un sistema nuevo del gobierno, a pesar de que era la continuidad de la monarquía, y las actividades recreativas como, los deportes o las artes. Aquí tenemos ejemplos de pinturas realizadas por un artista callejero, que era algo común en ese entonces."

Hibari pasó la página y sitio que su aliento se iba de su garganta. Allí, delante de él, habían imágenes de varias pinturas hechas con acuarelas, pasteles, pinturas al oleo e incluso, con carbón. Hibari rastreo sus dedos sobre ellos, su pecho palpitaba frenéticamente. Casi podía sentir los pinceles del artista en el papel, corriendo sobre el lienzo, el tejido de la hermosa pintura. Podía ver a Tsuna mirar las fotos con los ojos muy abiertos, cautivado. Hibari a regañadientes dio la vuelta a la página y se fue hasta el final del párrafo.

"Estas pinturas fueron donadas al museo por una de las últimas familias de la nobleza que quedaban. La historia del pintor es trágica; mientras creaba las obras maestras, conoció y se enamoró del último heredero de la noble familia, no obstante, el prometido/prometida del heredero se puso celoso del pintor y al final, le disparó a sangre fría y asesino al talentoso artista callejero. Hasta la fecha, la identidad del misterioso pintor sigue siendo desconocida."

Hibari miró hacia arriba. Si hubiera pensado que esta historia animaría a Tsuna, estaba verdaderamente equivocado. Tsuna se aferraba a su mochila una vez más, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, con una expresión similar a la de un adolescente después de ver _Titanic _o algo por el estilo. El moreno se secó los ojos, temblando en silencio. Hibari se acomodo, incomodo, sin saber que hacer. Afortunadamente, Tsuna habló, sus palabras marcadas por el leve hipo y congestión nasal.

"Es… Es tan triste… por qué… ¿Por qué toda esta g-gente tiene que m-morir? El e-emperador, el noble, el c-coronel, el artista." Comenzó a llorar una vez más. "Estas personas, d-deben tener a alguien e-esperando p-para que vuelvan. E-En la guerra, e-en las c-calles. ¡En cualquier lugar! ¿P-Por qué…?" Se enjuagó las lágrimas y la última pregunta la susurro. "Sólo… ¿Por qué?"

Tsuna no sabía por qué todas esas historias le afectaban tanto. Le estaban aplastando en su interior, al enterarse de estos sucesos. Se sintió estúpido, por llorar como una niña. "Lo siento." Dijo en voz baja. "No tenia intención de que me cojera un arrebato de esa manera." Hibari sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo entrego en silencio.

"Simplemente, no llores encima de los libros. Voy a guardarlos de nuevo. Será mejor si te vas a casa."

Tsuna miró hacia arriba, agarrando con fuerza el blando material en su mano. "Oh, no. Voy a ayudar."

Se levantó para ayudar, pero en su prisa, tropezó con una pila de libros de referencia que estaba en el suelo. Tsuna agito frenéticamente los brazos, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Iba a caer en el suelo, incluso Tsuna se preparo par el impacto, pero no llego a hacer. De repente un calor le envolvió, Tsuna se encontró agarrado por los brazos de Hibari, que le aseguraban con fuerza alrededor de él.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron allí. Tsuna inhalo con voz temblorosa, a continuación reunió todo su valor y dijo en voz baja, "¿Hibari-kun…?" Hibari no le respondió enseguida, eligió en su lugar mantener el silencio hasta que el moreno estuvo de pie.

"¿Soy solamente yo, Tsuna? ¿O tú también lo sientes?"

Tsuna sintió que aliento se iba. Su voz temblaba ligeramente cuando respondió, "Este sentimiento… ¿de que ya nos conocemos?"

El agarre de Hibari aumento un poco. "Así que no me estoy volviendo loco." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Tsuna se retorció un poco en el agarre para poder darse la vuelta y ver la cara del prefecto. El moreno nunca antes había visto a alguien tan hermoso.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen," bromeó. "El enamorarse es cosa de locos."

Hibari eligió ese preciso momento para acercarse a él, y en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, sabían que era real. No lo podía explicar con palabras, y dudaba de que alguno de los dos pudiera, pero en realidad no importaba. El destino tenía una extraña manera de tratar con sus vidas. Pero aunque sea malo, si se persevera, al final, las cosas podrían ir por el camino que estaba previsto. Puede tomar días. Años. E incluso siglos. Puedes aparecer como una persona distinta cada vez. Romanos. Ingleses. Estadounidenses luchando en una guerra. Un artista cuyo sencillo pincel hacia obras maestras.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Debido a que Sawada Tsuna y Hibari Kyoya estaban juntos en el pasado.

Solo en la forma en que estaban destiados a estar desde el principio.

_~Fin~_

* * *

><p><em>¡Este es el final! Soy consciente de que prácticamente he matado al carácter de Hibari, por ponerlo de esta manera. El ha estado esperando cerca de diecinueve siglos para estar con la persona amada. Tiene derecho a actuar un poco OOC.<em>

_¡Gracias a todos por seguir este fic hasta el final! Voy a estar escribiendo mucho más, así que quizás se adaptaran más a vuestros gustos, y espero que se sumen más lectores. Trabajare duro ahora. ¡Los comentarios son muy apreciados! Gracias de nuevo_

_Star_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! ¡Y aquí el final~! Muchas gracias a los que han seguido este fic desde el primer capítulo y lo han comentado~

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, mappi, bianchixgokudera25, aru uchija, dametsuna, CielHibird29 y adrychan. ¡Sois geniales!

BlackStar-san ha hecho otros dos One-shots, uno es 8018 y el otro también es 8018 pero incluye 3359 y R27~

Nos leemos el sábado en Idol Obsesion~


End file.
